Talk:X-Men: Days of Future Past/@comment-50.125.94.249-20140302012812
I found this on imdb message boards. I have no idea if this is fake, real, or just an early draft. It has a lot of typos. Possible spoilers!! The film begins in the future with Blink and Wapath being attacked by Sentinels , and subsequently being saved and recruited by the X –Men, composed by Xavier , Magneto , Wolverine , Storm , Kitty Pryde , Iceman and Colossus . They have taken refuge in a temple . Wolverine has his metal claws back thanks to Magneto . Xavier is alive because it sent his mind into the body of a dying moments before Jean Grey disintegrate your body . The cure is mentioned as temporary . Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake are dating . Rogue is mentioned as a prisoner of the Sentinels . Storm is killed by a Sentinel , which makes the X -Men decide to wipe out the terror in which they live . That's when Xavier got the idea of sending Wolverine awareness for your body in 70’s to prevent a murder , which resulted in the creation of the Sentinels . The first submission is not successful, but subsequently the intangibility of Kitty aiding in their success . In your body in the past , Logan goes to Xavier , which uses part of its power to create the illusion that you are walking . He lives with Hank, who makes use of a serum to suppress their mutant appearance. The two live in the mansion of Xavier , a telepath after having abandoned the "X -Men " project. Wolverine tells him the whole story . The young Xavier does not believe , but a telepathic contact with Xavier of the future through Logan convinces . In the future , the X-Men knows Bishop , a traveler , who circumstantially joins them . In the past, Logan , Xavier and Hank recruit difficulty with the young Quicksilver, a fast mutant who lives with his sister Wanda , who is also a mutant . And with your help , Magneto rescued from a prison to help them . Mystique tries to kill President Nixon , but is prevented by Xavier , Magneto , Logan , Quicksilver and Hank , this one has a small clash against Magneto to see him get heavy with his former love interest . As they struggle , Mystique escapes . Wolverine believes that the act saved the future, but in telepathic contact with Xavier 's future, discovers that the date does not reflect the actual date of the murder . With the attack on President Nixon , the mutant hater Bolivar Trask gets permission to start the Sentinel Project . He is secretly supported by William Stryker , the leader of a secret mutant unit. In the future , the X-Men save the mutant Sunspot an attack , and he also ends up joining them , but during the battle Warpath is dead. In the past, the mutant Mystique finds out about William Stryker unit and infiltrates it to recruit his former fellow X -Men , Havok , who refuses to help her . But the proposal draws attention mutant named Toad , which leaves the place with the mutant . In the future , Kitty Pryde and Colossus are wounded in battle , and the mutant finds it difficult to enhance the trip Wolverine , what needs to be done consistently . The body of Logan in the future begins to move , as if close to waking , while , in the future , the mutant begins to feel weak . Magneto says he has an idea . Seeing William Stryker as a false friend of mutants , Wolverine has to Xavier , Magneto , Hank and Quicksilver everything you know about the military, and then they end up discovering that he and Bolivar Trask have initiated the creation of mutant hunting robots . Meanwhile , Magneto and Quicksilver are developing a strong bond of friendship. Xavier , Magneto and Iceman arrive at the temple of the X -Men in the future with Rogue after they rescued her . She absorbs the powers of Kitty and shall strengthen the temporal trip Wolverine instead. Xavier says that Logan needs to return to his body in the future for the changes to happen . In the past, Mystique , with the help of Toad , back to invade the White House , the day consistent with that described by Xavier from the future to assassinate President Nixon , but is surprised to be attacked by a Sentinel . Logan , Xavier , Magneto , Hank and Quicksilver step into the battle to help her . Other Sentinels arise , and Mercury is killed in battle, but before he asks Magneto to take care of his little sister . After a long battle , the mutants can defeat the Sentinels . Mystique discovers that Trask was responsible for creating the robots , and kill him, escaping later with Toad . Wolverine believes could save the future , and decides to wait a contact from Xavier of the future to communicate what happened and return to your body. After all that had happened , Magneto leaves Wolverine , Xavier and Hank . In the future , Xavier ends up being killed by a Sentinel , which breaks the psychic link with the mind of Logan , and holds its prey in the past consciousness. Bishop leaves the X -Men , and follows his journey . In the past, Magneto invades the home of William Stryker to assassinate him , but finds his son Jason trapped in a sort of private secret laboratory . Stryker tells the Magneto that his son is a dangerous mutant. Magneto leaves with Jason after demolishing the place, but Stryke survives. Some time seems to have passed, and without hope of return to the future after all this time , Logan , tired of his bone claws , says demand Stryker have a proposal to make him possibly the Weapon X project Some years pass , and in the 80's , Magneto goes to Mystique and Toad with Wanda and Jason , now older , and proposes her return to being partners . At the newly opened Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters , Hank tells Logan that Xavier was seeking its first three students . Then , the telepath , now bald and having taken his stance wheelchair , arrives at the place with young Scott , Ororo and Jean , who soon attracts a startled look of Logan . Scott asks Hank who is he , and is replied that’s the mutant Wolverine , an old friend . The film ends with Scott and Logan are facing . In a post- credits scene, the team of the future , composed by Kitty Pryde , Rogue , Iceman , Colossus , Blink and Sunspot , and led by Magneto , discovers the hard way that the temple that houses belongs to a dangerous and powerful mutant , he is accidentally free.